The story of me: Kaley
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: My name is kaley. this is my story. watch as with friends i find a family i thought long gone. rated for safty. swearing, abuse in later chapters. family and friendship. R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I am back! Long time no see! Any way you no the usual warnings; well there is none… well maybe some swearing. This is a family fic between my Oc and Kurt maybe some Kurtty later on maybe not eh I haven't decided yet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my Oc kaley.

ALRIGHT YA'LL ONTO THE STORY!

It was just a normal Monday morning …. Well as normal as a Monday at Bayville high can get. Let me explain something's ok? First I think its imperative that I tell you mein name its Kaley but everyone I am close to calls me Kale. No not like the herb. Anyways since I am telling you about this maybe I should tell you something's about me ok? Hmm lets see… ah I'll start at the beginning. Mein full name is Kaley Lynn Tashi, at least I am pretty sure it is. I am a freshmen. I stand at about 5'8' it depends on if I am standing straight up or slouching which I usually am. Hm mein eye color I usually try to keep them between sky blue and ocean blue.

I am a straight B student, not because I cant get all A's I just chose not to, it's a been there done that kinda thing. Now I think I should tell you now before you get to far into this story. I am a mutant…. don't stare its not polite. But yes I am a mutant. But see here is the thing, I cant even be a mutant right. I have many powers were most mutants only have one or two at the most. I can change mein hair color from blonde to red to silver to black. I mostly try to make mein hair stay blonde or blonde with stripes. Don't ask just don't. Anyway I can also change mein eye color to ANY color in the color spectrum.

I have three different sets of wings that retract into mein body. I have wolf ears and a fox tail. Hm what else oh yah I am also a trained assassin don't ask please. No I haven't killed anyone, because I am also a trained thief and as all thief's are taught at an early age you don't kill if you can help it. Um what else oh yah I can also grow any plant from any seed into a beautiful flower or whatever it is supposed to be. I can read minds and I can project mein thoughts. I can create portals to almost anywhere. What else …. Hm oh yah I am a empath a full empath not a partial empath. I can speak at least five different languages including, Spanish, French, German, Italian, and Japanese, oh wait there is one more I can speak some Chinese too so six languages besides English. Oh one more thing the others have been outed but not me and that's because I can keep mein self under control and make sure an area is clear. Anyway lets get on with the story ok?

As I said it was a normal Monday at Bayville high well as normal as it can be. It was that annoying period between school opening and home room so I was doing the sensible thing: people watching, more specifically I was mutant watching. that's right I was watching the others of mein kind the ones who knew about themselves but not about me. Sometimes I wish I was braver and actually used mein powers then maybe Xavier would find me you know? Well it doesn't matter according to uncle Mag I am a uncontrollable being who shouldn't even be classified as mutant. Oh great that's right he is coming over tonight great. Anyway I gotta stop Wrighting in mein diary now

'well that's page one.' I thought to mein self just as Rouge, Kitty, and Kurt walked up to me, I barley managed to close mein diary. They all sat down around me and just stared so I did the only logical thing: I stared back at them, then I asked " don't you know its rude to stare?" mind you they all blinked hard then said sorry.

"its cool anyway what's up?" I said/asked. "nothing much, not much, and nothing." were the responses I got. After that I slammed mein head into the table as hard as I could while seeming normal, they all just stared at me. I just picked mein head up rubbed mein forehead and repeated till they stopped me. "what the hell are you doing?" asked Rouge. "trying to knock mein self out." I replied. "um vhy?" asked Kurt. "quite simple my friend mein uncle is coming up. Ugh can I not go home tonight? No I have to why? Because if I don't then he will call me something worse then he already does. Why me?" I said/asked. "um what is so bad about your uncle I thought family is supposed to be good?" asked kitty. " one guess as to who mein uncle is. You have three guess's and here is a hint you know mein cousins and you have fought mein uncle before." I said as the bell rang.

I didn't see them again until biology where we all sit together. Mind you biology is only second period so there were still seven left and I was looking forward to them taking as long as possible.

' ugh great I am early.' just as I finished that thought Kurt, Kitty, and, Rouge walked up. " care to explain your clue?" asked Rouge. 'man am I glad she lets me call her that.' I thought as I rolled mein eyes. " simple I knew way before everyone else about you all. Mein uncle is Magneto no I am not evil neither is Peitro, the only two truly evil are Wanda and mein lovely uncle. What is it Kurt you look like you have a question." I said/asked. "um I vas just vondering vhy you never told us you vere multilingual?" asked Kurt. " very simple mein friend, I can speak at least six different languages not counting English. They are Spanish, French, German, Italian, Japanese, and Chinese. I sometimes slip and use other languages if I do I am sorry but I grew up with French and German so I will slip into those often." as I finished explaining mein languages and why I slip sometimes the bell rang. We walked in and found a table, then proceeded to ignore the whole class and pass notes.

"so wait does that mean you are a mha…." started kitty but I slammed mein hand against her mouth to quit her. " at least lets go to an empty room ok?" I asked. She nodded and we walked to an empty room and I locked the door. 'gotta love being friends with the guidance councilor.' I thought, then sighed. "alright lets get this over and done with alright? I have a history test today and I didn't study and I need at least a B to keep mein average alright? And mein history teacher is a menace." I said with a look that said 'I am not kidding so lets make this quick'. "is there any questions we cant ask?" asked Kitty. "you may ask anything, don't mean I will answer though that's mein policy I don't like it I wont answer." I replied. " so vere are you originally from?" asked Kurt. "Well that is a question that is hard to answer so bare with me ok?" I asked and they nodded.

"Alright I was maybe three at the time our house was attacked I barley remember, I had a Schwester, and Bruder, both were killed…and our mother was killed as well. Our dad well he was special, he was able to make it but that's all I know about him I remember small things like a smile or a voice but that's all. The people who attacked tried to kill me but they weren't successful as you can see. I haven't been with mein real family since then. I have moved around from France to Spain to Italy to Japan to China and that was all before I was four. When I was five we finally stopped moving around in Germany. I was happy because it was also the first time in a long time that I was 'let out'. I was happy there and they didn't like that so they moved me here. Now you know what I do, well most of it." I said while trying not to cry it was hard to talk to them about this.

They all just sorta stared after that then Rouge got brave and asked the big question, " so are you a mutant?" asked rouge. "yes I am." I replied sadly. "you sound sad vhy?" asked Kurt. I smiled softly at him then and said the honest truth. " I am sad because I can't even be a mutant right." I said. They all looked at me so I explained. " I have many powers more then normal. I have the ability to change mein hair and eye color. I have three different sets of wings that retract into mein back. I have wolf ears and a fox tail. I can grow any plant without soil or water. I can read minds and project mein thoughts to others. I am an empath a full one, and a trained assassin, no I haven't killed anyone because I am also a trained thief and thief's learn from the start of there training or from an early age, not to kill unless there is no other chose." as I told them about me I showed them. "why haven't you been found by the professor?" asked Kitty. " because I don't use mein powers unless I have no chose." I replied.

Just then the bell rang and I sighed deeply. " there goes the straight B grades, oh well." I said out load not even noticing. I then unlocked the door and walked to mein locker and un-lock It so I could get mein books. I was walking to history when Kurt ran up and handed me a piece of paper, all it said was ' I remember you.' I smiled I knew well I was hopping he would. I got to history and took the darn test I was finished about four minutes before the bell so I decided to read a favorite book of mine. I was almost to mein favorite part when the bell rang, I jumped up and packed mein things then ran out of the room, it was lunch time. I went to mein locker through mein things into it but kept the note that was going in mein hiding place, and then I ran all the way to the lunch room got mein food and sat at mein, Rouge, Kitty, and, Kurt's usual table.

I was sitting there for maybe five minutes before Kurt came over and joined me, he said he regretted to inform me that our friends were being held back but would be here soon. We both laughed at this, this was a normal part of Mondays both Rouge and Kitty forgot to do a homework assignment and had to stay after class to explain why. So me and Kurt sat and ate our lunches then we really talked.

"So that's vhy you disappeared." said Kurt. " Ja I was to happy they said. I tried to sneak out to tell you but they caught me. wouldn't let me out for a month ugh it got so boring." I replied. " Ja I thought you maybe stopped caring. Now I see how crazy that is." said Kurt. " Kurt I told you when we first met that we were kinda like Bruder and Schwester cause we were both different. I would never not care about mein Bruder. I started to Wright after I was taken away from the first place I really called home. I mean mein true home will be were ever I was originally from. I wrote something for you incase we ever ran into each other again." I said as I reached into mein bag to bring out a folded piece of paper, it wasn't folded more then twice and I handed it to him, he took it with a slightly shaking hand. He opened it and I knew immediately were he was in it, the tears a dead give away. He finished reading it and folded it back up and tried to give it back but I just shock mein head telling him it was his to keep, I was also trying not to cry but neither of us succeeded. "danke mein Schwester." he said and I only replied with "danke, nein Bruder Sie behielt mich Heilige" I replied just as Rouge and Kitty came to the table. We broke the hug and slide back from each other.

"Do we want to know?" asked Rouge. "Rouge I would normally find your wit and humor hilarious but right know I am not in the mood alright I have to deal with uncle and Wanda tonight so just please don't." I said. They kinda just stared at me, so I explained. "I didn't mean to be rude but I am so stressed I really cant stand them so I really am sorry. I said. They seemed to get it and at that precise moment Peitro walked up. " look I know your not really our cousin but I am still there for you." he said then left. "That was odd." said Kitty. " not really he is a really great guy when given the chance, I think I may have to talk to the professor about something so can I come over after school?" I asked. " um sure but what about magneto?" asked Rouge. " its simple really I fallow mein heart, and right now its telling me to go to the institute that mein hearts dream can be found there, and I may have to bring Peitro with me. Well I'll just have to wait and see but right now its time for Phys Ed., So we should really hurry, mein ears cant take another one of couch Brock's whistle blows." I said. Then I stood up and ran out of the cafeteria with Kurt, Rouge, and Kitty right behind me. We got to the gym right at the bell.

"Alright lets get going you have three minutes to get ready if your not ready by then, you don't participate that means you take a zero, understand me?" said/asked couch Brock. We all replied 'yes couch Brock." Then she blew that awful whistle and we all ran to the changing rooms. Me, Kitty, and Rouge all got our stuff and ran to the bathrooms the biggest one. Every one else found it odd but we just faced in different directions and changed. We finished first and ran back out to the main gym, it was a half second later that Kurt ran in. The four of us were waiting there for a good minute or two before the rest of our class came in, just in time to. That day in gym we played dodge ball and mind you couch always put Me, Rouge, Kitty, and Kurt on the same team because the last time she tried to separate us we all walked out. So she has always put us on the same team since then.

After gym it was time to go home but not for me, I stood by mein car with Kurt while Kitty and Rouge stood by Rouges car. Finally after about ten minutes of waiting, what we were waiting for finally walked out. I waved over Peitro after he walked out. "hey Peitro your catching a ride with me not on a lame bus or running, so get in." I told him while walking over to the drivers side and getting in, Kurt getting into the passengers side, and Rouge and Kitty got into Rouges car. Peitro just sighed and got in. " so have you figured out a way to get us away from that maniac?" asked Peitro. " Yah but you have to trust me ok?" I said/asked. " alright I trust you, so they know?" Peitro said/asked. " Yah, told them earlier." I replied It was silent after that except for the radio, that is until we reached our destination.

_**A/N: That's chapter one! Hehe I sorta hit a minor road block with my other stories. Sorry! The road to creativity is currently being redirected onto other paths, so if you bare with me I may be able to get something up for at least one of my stories. BUT, I need help! Ok R&R plz! If you have a idea and you leave it… well I may just have to add you to a story of mine you can pick which one just not the one shots cause they are finished. Any way let me no what story and what you wanna be or do in the story what your name in the story is to alright? Any way thanks for reading the first chapter! See sometimes a detour is a good thing.**_

1} mein- my {_germen_}

2} Schwester- sister {_germen_}

3} Bruder- brother {_germen_}

4} danke mein Schwester- thank you my sister {_germen_}

5} danke, nein Bruder Sie behielt mich Heilige- no, thank you brother you kept me sain {_germen_}


	2. enter the parental factor

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own it this is the last time I am putting this thing in here.

When we reached our destination all hell broke out from the back seat of mein car mind you, so I did the only logical thing pulled out duck tape and taped his mouth shut. Then I proceeded to tape him to a nearby tree then left him there to 'calm down' and went inside with Kurt Kitty and Rouge. Yah I tied him to a tree its not like it's the first time…. Or the second….or third…or fourth….maybe fifth….no definitely sixth. Anyway professor Xavier met us in the front room.

" I didn't realize we were having guests, hello miss. Tashey." said professor Xavier. "um its not Tashey its Tashi, I know that's how it sounds but its T A S H I not T A S H E Y, sorry sir I just don't like it when people miss use mein name it's the last link to…well that's besides the point. Anyway hello." I replied. " no need to explain I completely understand. And its not sir its professor Xavier or Charles. Now may I ask why you're here and why Peitro is taped to a tree?" asked professor Xavier. "um well I need to ask you if me and mein cousin could join your school, I know I have to be a mutant and I am! Honest its just that I am so different so I don't use mein powers. As to why Peitro is tied up, well he was screaming in mein car I got a minor headache so I taped his mouth shut and so he couldn't rip the tape off I tied him to the tree, but don't worry he gets out of that fast enough in fact I wouldn't be surprised to see him in exactly 5.….4.…3.…..2.…..1 right on time dear cousin." I said as Peitro ran in. professor Xavier just kinda stared.

"you want to join our team… what would your uncle say?" asked Charles. " I don't know and honestly do you think I give a flying fuck? He isn't even mein uncle!. I..I..I..I am sorry I didn't mean to swear it slipped…please don't….." I kinda just dropped off the end of mein sentence with this strange look on mein face, it was a cross between paralyzing fear and the fight/flight instinct trying to make up mein mind. "kale, shh its ok we are safe as much as I loth to admit it we are safe. Were is it….. Shit she used her own powers to hide it today why….ugh what can I do? Ugh I am gonna haveta aren't I ugh….. Yo blue boy get over here." said peitro. It took a moment to figure out who he was talking to then Kurt got defensive. "vhat cant bother to learn mein name?" asked Kurt. "um no its just that we haven't been properly introduced and could Ya hurry up kale needs some one she is familiar with." peitro said. At that last part Kurt dropped the act 'cause truly he didn't care about that comment, and he ran over. "how can I help?" asked Kurt. "just talk to her she thinks that because she swore that she will be punished." replied peitro. " kale come on back now don't make me get the blow horn. come on its ok to swear hell, look at Rouge she has the mouth of a sailor and nothing happens, that's it come on back." Kurt said. Then I started laughing cause Rouge had just said in response to what Kurt said.. "hey I resemble that remark!" she yelled it. As I was laughing so hard I didn't notice Logan or a new girl coming up behind me till I backed into them.

"oh my goddess I am so so so so sorry!" I said as I turned to see if I had knocked them down. That's when I saw it, Logan was still standing but the new girl wasn't so I bent to help her stand up, that's when I got a good look at her she looked like she coulda been mein twin except it was obvious that she was of Asian decent and I of well I don't know. "whoa." was all I could say. Then I looked at them and very quickly put my head down and said…" I am so sorry that I knocked you down it was a complete accident, I wasn't watching were I was going…" as I rambled peitro managed to cover mein mouth with his hand. "Kale were not home stop rambling you aren't gonna be punished." he said. At which point I licked his hand. "argh nasty!" screamed Peitro. "shouldn't' a done that kid that ain't nice." I said. Everyone kinda looked at me, except for Peitro and Kurt, and especially Logan and the girl I knocked down. " um did I say something wrong?" I asked truly worried. "No its just how you said it." said professor Xavier. "ya said it like I did kid that's odd." explained Logan at my confused look. "that's just how I talk I didn't mean to say it like that if it was wrong truly I didn't." I replied. "kale really honestly stop and act normal I mean yah fathers in town but that don't mean nothing' besides, votre mon cousine et moi coutume permettre lui vexer vous pas à nouveau." said in English most of it but he finished in French for my benefit {hehe French benefit} "I know really I do but its still ugh I hate this! Being scared to be mein self! Ugh I wish I could kill that bastard and be down with it!" I exclaimed not even realizing it.

"who are your parents kid?" asked Logan, and then the water works came. Now normally I am not a crier but when it comes to mein past mein family or the punishments that's what happens. Both Peitro and Kurt came running over, one talking in rapid germen the other in raped French, they kept repeating the same sentence over and over. "son très bien se calmer son très bien./sein in ordnung nicht zu fassen sein in ordnung." they were both chanting it. At that point I sorta calmed down knowing that someone was there for me was something that helped, but that didn't stop all the tears. I decided to just tell Logan. " I don't know who my parents are." and then turned walked outside realised a set of mein wings that were a dark blue nearly black, and flew around the mansion to land on the roof. I just sat there thinking and silently crying. I loved mein cousin I really did and mein Bruder as well but there constant worrying was a little un-nerving.

I had to have been on the roof for at least two hours when I heard it, the porch door was opening so I took a sniff and found it was only Logan so I waved him over and made the shhhh gesture, I really didn't want them to find me. I figured that Logan had scented me out and hopefully hadn't of told them.

"you wanted to hide? From who?" asked Logan. "from mein cousin and Bruder." I replied. "I get enough germen from Kurt now do me a favour and tell me, what does mein and Bruder mean?" he asked and I think this was a rare event. 'mein Is my and Bruder is brother." I replied. "so what you and elf are related?" asked Logan. "not by blood but by experiences and other things, lets just say that I was in Germany when I was five Kurt was maybe four or five we met and I said in very clear German for a kid who moved there not a month before and for how young I was, that we were kinda like brother and sister because we were both different, and we have stuck to that." I said. He seamed to get it then he got braver and asked something else. "so what was with the water works in there?" he asked. I looked at him and knew instantly that we were very similar he was direct as was I. We both had a slight accent that I couldn't place, and with those thoughts in mind I decided to just tell him. "well I was maybe three and had a bru….brother and schwe…sister. I don't remember exactly what happened but, I do remember that mein Bruder and Schwester were both killedas was mein mother. But mein dad had a special power and made it. I don't remember much about him. We moved a lot after that china Japan Italy Spain and France before I was four when I was five we stayed in Germany and the only reason we moved here is because I got to happy there. Now don't get me wrong I am happy here to but they don't dare move me again not so soon it would and I quote 'look suspicious.'" I said.

When I finished talking I looked over and saw that Logan was staring at me. So I had to say it. "don't yah know its ride to stare?" I asked. He seamed to snap outta it. "sorry its just that you just described something that made me remember. I think we aughta get you a DNA test to see if we can find yer dad." he said. The wind then blew again and normally that wouldn't mater but this time mein wolf reacted and that caused mein fox to react, both with the same feeling pack this was odd but it felt like they were identifying Logan with being mein dad eh I'll wait for the DNA test, that's all I really can do. "alright as long as there are no needles and It cant be done in the medical wing. I hate hospitals and needles with a passion." I said. After that I wiped my face then stood folded mein wings up and walked to the door on the roof with Logan right behind me. When we got in there mein cousin and Bruder were both told were to stick it but used to mein changes in attitude they were used to it.

We made it to the medical wing to get Mr. McCoy to do the DNA test.

It was maybe three hours later. When the results came in. We were all shocked at the information on that paper. On the paper were a bunch of scientifical things that took about fifteen minutes to explain to both me and Logan, but after it was all explained. We found out that there was already a match to it.

"this is odd and cant be right." said Mr. McCoy as he re-ran the test. " it'll be the same as the other four Mr. McCoy, machines don't lie you and I both know this. So are you going to tell us the results? Or leave us guessing?" I said/asked. "well it says that the match well here take a look." he said and handed me the paper. "I don't see the is….oh my goddess!" I exclaimed shortly before passing out

Narrator P.O.V

When she passed out the paper fell onto the bed she was sitting on and Logan being curious came over to look, then proceeded to say "fuck." before fallowing kaley into dream land.

Three hours later kaley P.O.V

As I woke up I had to wonder if it was all a dream. 'Could Logan really be mein dad?' I thought as I finally woke up. Apparently I wasn't the only one to pass out at the news as Logan was still un-conscious. So as I looked around I noticed I was still in the medical wing and groaned, that alerted people to me being awake. The first ones over to mein bed were….yup you guessed it Peitro and Kurt one on each side. I was obviously forgetting something of that paper but it was hard to think so I didn't. I closed my eyes and tried to fain sleeping, it seemed to work.

" hmm good actress." stated Logan before walking over to mein bed and sitting down. "like your one to talk." I replied. We then just sat there I think thinking about the same thing. "so what do I call you?" I asked, I had to know. "well Vanessa calls me dad so I guess you could call me that." he replied. "I..I..I..I like that." I said. "you do know about the other name on the test right?" he asked. I shock mein head and said "I don't even remember it.". " yah I kinda figured well kid yah have a brother to because the other name on the paper was mystique. She is also the mother of elf so he is actually your brother." he said, and I think I was slightly odd looking because next thing I knew I was getting a hug from the big lug.

"know I think I should tell mein brother and that I should get the hell outta here I hate hospitals!" I said. "alright lets go." Logan replied with. We walked out of the medical wing and into the elevator that would take us to the living room. I walked out first and told peitro to shut his yap and back off. Then told Kurt to fallow me, Logan I thought was developing a stalker-ish personality till I realised that he had gotten Vanessa I guess her name was. We walked out side went to the open air garden to talk. that's when we split up Lo…uh dad and Vanessa taking one bench and Kurt and i taking another one.

"Kurt um I think I will just tell you flat out that Logan is my dad and that you are mein actual brother." I said and had to use a plant to catch him so he didn't hit his head as he passes out. " so Kurt passed out to?" asked Lo…er…dad. "yah, wait, what do you mean to?" I asked. "Vanessa passed out to." he explained. "ah maybe we should take them into the house, and wow you called Kurt, Kurt and not elf." I said. "I know this, and yah we probably should." he said.

So we picked them up and carried them inside and laid them on the couch so they could rest it got annoying watching them so I went to the kitchen looked through the cupboards, found the ingredients that I would need, then I proceeded to mix up a monkey bread batter threw it into the oven and set the timer so it would alert me in about an half an hour to an hour depending on there stove. After that was done I made some coffee black with a drop of milk for me and I was guessing black for dad yay I called him dad with out stuttering. That's when the explosions started.

1) votre mon cousine et moi coutume permettre lui vexer vous pas à nouveau. - I wont let him hurt you not again {_French}_

2) son très bien se calmer son très bien. - its ok calm down its ok {_French}_

3) sein in ordnung nicht zu fassen sein in ordnung.- its ok calm down its ok_ {germen}_


	3. family time and food

Turns out half the institute was shaken by a earthquake, it was the same side as Vanessa and Kurt. Dad had at smelling the coffee and monkey bread walked into the kitchen, but when we felt the quake we ran into the living room were we had left Vanessa and Kurt, only to see Vanessa floating off the couch were dad had set her. " verdammen es that cant be good." I screamed because the quake was so load. "what?" dad screamed back. "ugh I forgot, I said damn it that cant be good!" I screamed.. "oh, what can we do though kid?" screamed dad. "its simple you just need to catch me and Vanessa when we fall understand, good!" I screamed. "wha…?" dad started screaming but it was to late I had jumped up and caught Vanessa but when I caught her we didn't fall as I thought we would so I did the only thing I could think to do, I released my white-blue wings and used them to create a down draft and that caused us to fall safely into our dads arms. "and that's what I meant." I said to dad as he sat us on our feet since Vanessa had just started to wake up. Kurt started to groan as he awoke as well.

"well at least there are no boats here, man that was a one strange Dummkopf, Esel dream!" exclaimed Kurt. " hehe yah well ya missed it kid there was one mind you the thing was strong I am shocked it didn't wake you up when it started." I said. " kid that wasn't funny." said dad. "your right it wasn't it was hilarious." said Vanessa. "vow you two really are similar." said Kurt. "hey don't doubt yourself Kurt you are much like me to so seriously don't dis yourself, or I may have to show you how much we are similar hehehe. Oh Scheiße the monkey bread!" I exclaimed. I took off flying, as I still had mein wings out to the kitchen I managed to get there before it burnt but just barley.

"thank good that could have been bad come on lets go have a family time in the garden with our snack ok?" I said/asked. "yah that sounds fine kid." dad replied. "um maybe I should…." Kurt started to say but I grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving. " Kurt you are just as much a part of this family as I am so get your ass out there to the garden before I cause sever bodily harm, and don't think that just because you are mein blood brother means you can get away from me." I said earning a weak chuckle and a ok not to run. "good boy now walk to the garden or I am afraid our sister will injure you." said Vanessa. "hey why don't you two love birds knock it off Kurt go with dad to the garden, Vanessa get the monkey bread and I'll get the coffee understood?" I said/asked. "understood." replied everyone else.

After five minutes of gathering everything and walking to the garden then making sure we were all comfortable we began to talk.

"so who wants to start?" I asked. When no one volunteered I knew it was going to end up being me so I did the only logical thing. "oh holle, its going to be me isn't?" I said/asked. They all nodded so I started. " well I was three and the house we were living In was attacked well I had a brother and sister and they both were killed as were our mother. Dad survived and managed to heal himself but I was taken. We moved around a lot before I was four but we stopped moving in Germany when I was five. That's when I met Kurt and I was truly happy there, that's why '**they**' moved me here. I am happy here to but '**they**' wont move me it would be to suspicious, but now '**they**' wont be able to." that's how I finished, then I looked around and picked a random person, "ok inny minny miney moe I chose you!" I chose dad.

"well were to start?" he asked to himself. " well the beginning sounds good, well we were in the southern Canadian mountains we had a cottage there it was a small one with four bedrooms it was all we really needed. Kaley your mom was a beautiful and strong woman and she isn't dead as you think what you saw was a implanted memory via the ass wholes who kidnapped you. Your brother and sister well that was another implanted memory via the lame brains. But I'll get back to that. That day when our cottage was attacked I was so worried I feared they would take one or all of you and they did they took you kaley. That fight wasn't a good one your mother took Kurt and ran to the hiding place we had set up she then came back and took Vanessa to the same place it was a small cave not far from our home. When she came back to get you however they were all ready there and had knocked me unconscious and had you in there grasp your mother she tried her hardest to get you out of there hands but it didn't work and the knocked her out almost killing her. When I woke up and found the house torn to pieces and your mother unconscious I picked her up and ran to the cave hopping beyond hope that she had gotten you all there. When I got there and saw Vanessa and Kurt but not you I…I…I just didn't know what to do. I woke your mother up and we talked a lot about what to do. In the end we decided that she would take Kurt back to Germany to raise him there I am not sure what happened there so that's something to ask her about. I took Vanessa and ran here. And that's my story." dad said and me, Vanessa and Kurt were just looking at each other.

"I pick Kurt to go next." said dad., and I knew Kurt would need mein help so I stood up off the ground and walked over to him.

"Vell vere can I start?" Kurt asked himself. " I vas maybe five when I vas finally able to go anyvere without mutter along side me. I was in town and some of the towns folk found it odd that a five year old vould be vearing a trench coat vith a hood so they snuck up on me and ripped the hood off of mein head. that's vhen the screaming started. I did the only logical thing to do at that point, I ran, I ran as fast as I could ,but that just vasn't enough. They managed to corner me and vere throwing stones at me, that's vhen kaley literally flew in and saved me. She took me to a roof high above the attackers and very clearly stated that I vas an idiot for getting caught like that, then she bandaged the small cuts and handed a handkerchief to me, then she said that we were kinda like Bruder and Schwester because ve vere so similar. Then she flew me home and had to fly off before two minutes had elapsed making me think that something vas vrong. So from that day on ve hung out until one day she didn't show up. At first I thought maybe she had forgotten or something but then she didn't show up for a veek and then mutter got taken avay from me to, that's vhen it got really bad and the people vanted things. I vas captured and sent to the circus and the circus isn't as nice as everyone thinks it is. After about seven years there the professor found me, and I came here." Kurt finished, then it was Vanessa's turn. We were all curious about her story all of us except dad that is.

"well my story isn't as drastic or long drawn out as yours are but here we go. I lived here and there with dad moving often never in the same spot for very long this is the first spot we have stayed in for longer then three months. Well dad has never told me and probably wont tell me why we moved so often but if I could hazard a guess I would have to say it has something to do with sabertooth, but that's only a guess. And that's my story I told you I have had a lame ass life only thing good about it was the training in my powers." Vanessa finished her story with that. At that point Kurt and I looked at each other and at the same time and the same language we said, "glucklich dummkopf hundin." which had dad and Vanessa looking at us. "you don't want to know." I said "yah you veally don't." Kurt said. We were in a beautiful garden, tended to by a very patient Ororo Munroe aka Storm. It had flowers of any size or color you could think of and many different trees.

" I think its time to head in kids." dad said. "aww!" we all exclaimed we all hated the idea of going inside especially when we were just starting to connect as a family. We all went in anyway and played many video games. Peitro came in after a little while and pulled me aside.

"kaley? devez nous être obtenir verso?" Peitro asked. "pas de je suis seulement commencer à trouver utilisée à être compétent à être mon moi-même et pas trouver punir. nous sommes pas état du terrain verso vous voici myself? étions pas état du terrain verso et thanksggiving ultime!" I said. "is everything alright in there?" called I dad. " yah its fine!" I yelled back. We lowered our voices. "we need to go back kaley if we don't his royal ass wholeness will come over here and drag us back and you now it!" exclaimed Peitro quietly. "then let him come! We can take him we just never tried before! Now we have friends and family and I am not giving that up, not for you or anyone!" I screamed the ending and got dads attention as well as Vanessa and Kurt's and they all came running in. I probably got a little to mad because I was fully released all of my wings and my ears and tail were out to be seen as well as my claws and fangs and my eyes and hair were going wonky. " Kaley calm down, please, I shouldn't have said that but It had to be said! You will cause an explosion if you don't calm down! Please I..I am so so sorry that I even suggested it!" Peitro yelled because at that moment many plants were appearing out of the ground at rapid rates. "vhat did you say Peitro? Asked Kurt looking deadly calm. " that we had to go back or else his royal ass wholeness will come and drag us back." peitro shuddered out. " shouldn't have done that, kaley calm down you aren't going back! I von't let you! I just got you back your not leaving me again!" Kurt exclaimed. "Kurt getting worked up wont help her so calm down!" said dad.

But by that point he was fuming and porting all over. It took Vanessa to calm Kurt down and then Kurt and Vanessa to calm me down. It took even longer even with the four of us clawed ones to clean the plants from the mansion.

"well that took a long time can I make a pot of coffee and some I don't now chocolate chip cookies?" I asked. " yah go ahead." said dad and Vanessa looked at me and walked off. " please can I help? Please please please please?" begged Kurt. "Kurt don't beg its un becoming of you and of course you can help." I said. "yay!" exclaimed Kurt. "wash your hands and tail Kurt!" I yelled as he ran into the kitchen. "ok!" he yelled back. "tail?" asked dad. "you don't want to know trust me you don't want to know." I replied walking into the kitchen. " Kurt you remember my recipe right?" I asked. " of course I do!" he replied. " good you get that started and I will make the coffee ok?" I said/asked. "yes of course." Kurt said. I went about making coffee and a special tea. It was maybe an hour later and the cookies were coming out of the oven and the tea and coffee was finally done so I called dad and Vanessa in since we were the only ones still awake. Only dad came in though so I asked, "were is Vanessa?" "she doesn't much like change but give her a couple of days and she'll be fine." he replied with. "I…I think I understand I am going out for a walk be back in an hour or two ok?" I said/ asked. Then I grabbed a cookie a cup of tea and one of coffee and flew out the door in the kitchen.

It was an hour later and once again someone had found me on the roof under the stars, but this time it wasn't dad it was Vanessa, and she noticed immediately that I had been crying. "well I guess its good dad didn't find you he would have given you extra danger room sessions." she said. "he caught me earlier and didn't do anything, besides what do you care?" I said/asked. "I care because you are my sister and I have to get used to it, and I bet so do you." Vanessa replied. "yah but at least I am trying you do anything you can to get away from me." I said. "yah because I am jealous you and Kurt are all buddy buddy and I kinda like him. Maybe we can start over yah?" she said/ asked. "I would like that and I promise I wont tell him." I replied with. " good, now lets go in." Vanessa said. "alright." I replied with. With that we walked in to the mansion and found dad and Kurt still in the kitchen dad immediately got up and walked over to me.

" well at least you stayed close." he said. "yah well I still have no clue about the town so I kinda had to." I replied. " yah well that'll just have to change wont it?" dad asked. " yah I guess so, so did ya finish off the coffee, or is there still some left?" I said/asked. "there should still be some I only had two cups." he said. "and from a eight cup maker that means there are or should be five cups left." I said as I walked over to the maker only to find it empty. "uh-oh, Kurt? How much coffee did you have?" I said/asked. "um only a bout two cups." he answered. "then why are you bouncing?" I asked him. "Um I don't know." he replied with. "ugh I think I do. Go to your room Kurt and don't come out till the coffee wares off!" I said/exclaimed. "fine!" he yelled back.

When he was out of the room I slumped down into a seat. " what was that all about?" asked Vanessa while dad just stood there staring. " ugh if he has to much coffee he has a sugar rush and cant stop porting around the room he is in. then after that has stopped he gets tired and then all he does is whine. Then after a nap he gets mad at himself for having to much coffee in the first place. it's a vicious cycle that always repeats and I have been trying to stop him from having to much coffee, but he doesn't listen." I said. "and that reason he gets mad at himself is?" asked dad. "that's a simple answer that he should tell you not me, simply because he trusted me to now the information and I wont break that trust now if you excuse me I have a cousin to go yell at." I said. "umm, why?" asked Vanessa in a 'do I want to know kinda way'. "he was supposed to be making sure this didn't happen so I get to yell at him now." I said, then left the room.

When I found Peitro he was in the sitting room getting screamed at by Miss. Munroe for stepping on one of her rose bushes. Needless to say her English was slipping into her native tongue and I understood less then half of it.

"excuse me Miss. Munroe?" I interrupted as politely as I could. "yes, kaley wasn't it?" she replied. "yes ma'am it is, I was wondering what caused you to be so angry with mein cousin and if there is a line to wait in to get to yell at him." I said. "he stepped on one of my rose bushes, and I am done yelling at him so he is all yours to be screamed at." Miss. Munroe said then began leaving the room, but she turned back and said "and its Ororo alright?" "yes ma' umm I mean Ororo." I replied. "should I be scared?" Peitro asked? "oui véritable." I replied in his native tongue so he knew exactly how made I am. "I really screwed up didn't I?" he asked as he cowered into the back of the couch. "oui , oui vous faisiez." I replied. "I should have been paying attention to Kurt and not ruining Miss Munroe's flowers right?" he asked. "se que font vous réfléchir? vous êtes tellement stupide pour pas écouter à moi à! si vous faisiez vous wouldnt être obtenir vociférer à deux fois cette nuit! ont fait vous songer à thanksggiving?" I replied with and he cringed back more and dad ran in to stop me from strangling him because I apparently started to move towards him threateningly. "kaley calm down. Kid settle down!" exclaimed dad.

I heard the loud voice and immediately stopped backed up and stood straight backed waiting. "kaley, no its ok! Really come on your dad just didn't want you to kill me! He isn't mad really! He isn't uncle! He wont punish you! se calmer cher cousine se calmer! son très bien!" he said. When he said that I calmed if only slightly because it wasn't dad that was making me this nervous someone else was here I could smell it. "don't act any different but take a deep breath threw your nose dad, there is someone here I just cant tell who." I whispered to him we were close enough to Peitro so he heard to.

Dad took a deep breath and let out a loud growl I fallowed suit because I could know tell who it was. It was Magneto and Wanda no doubt here to bring me and Peitro back. Peitro just looked at us then got the picture and ran to get the others.

" so how do you wanna handle this?" asked dad. " I think we should just go out there and rip there annoying throats out." I growled out. "how can throats be annoying?" asked dad. "simple they are attached to annoying people." I replied in a slightly less intimidating growl just as the others all ran in minus Kurt he was still asleep, and Vanessa I think she went to protect Kurt. "who is it?" asked Scott obviously forgetting that dad is older and can kick his ass. "its yo mama now hush up." I said. "that wasn't so nice new kid." he replied back. "yah well I ain't a nice person kid the sooner you realize that the better now sit back shut up and listen or is that skill blocked to?" I said/ asked. "hey kaley that really was a bit over board, don't you think?" asked dad. "well I mean really we are trying to make it seam like we don't know there out there and he is making noise what Chuck ever saw in him to make him captain of this wing- bat team I don't know." I replied.

They all kinda just stared at me. "what?" I asked. "well the only one who calls professor Xavier chuck is wolverine." replied Scott. "well geez kid I thought we had already discovered that I talk like mein dad." I said and they just looked at me.

Translations:

_verdammen es: damn it { German}_

_Dummkopf, Esel dream: strange ass dream. {German}_

_Scheiße: shit { German}_

_Holle: hell {German} _

_devez nous être obtenir verso: we have to get back {French}_

_pas de je suis seulement commencer à trouver utilisée à être compétent à être mon moi-même et pas trouver punir. nous sommes pas état du terrain verso vous voici myself? étions pas état du terrain verso et thanksggiving ultime: we are not going back not when I am finally getting used to being my self no we are not going back and that's final. {French}_

_oui véritable: yes very { French}_

_oui , oui vous faisiez: yes, yes you did { French} _

_se que font vous réfléchir? vous êtes tellement stupide pour pas écouter à moi à! si vous faisiez vous wouldnt être obtenir vociférer à deux fois cette nuit! ont fait vous songer à thanksggiving: what do you think? You are so stupid for not listening! If you did you wouldn't be getting yelled at twice in one night! Did you think of that!_

_se calmer cher cousine se calmer: calm dear cousin calm! Its ok!_

A/N dun dun dun what will happen next? Hmm? Well you'll have to wait to find out.


	4. petition

Even though I am fully aware that A/Ns and the like are forbidden under the rules and regs, this is important enough to make me ignore that. Therefore, I'm adding it to the story with the most alerts so that people will see it, and hoping that other authors will repost this and spread the word.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: This is just plain stupid you know. You have all these options and there's a lot of readers out there. Most people who are complaining are probably not really thinking things through or just complain "because". It's annoying that people will destroy others works just because it doesn't fit their narrow view point. If this doesn't go through, maybe all these writers should get together and make our OWN sight. How's that.)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Erin Hunters 4 Ever

HyouRyuu

Quetzalcoatl

Love Psycho

black_k_kat

Kaley the vampire lover


End file.
